


Getting There

by The_Cards_Youre_Delta



Series: Extremely Self-Indulgent Redemption Arc [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Murdoc uses overconfidence to mask his insecurities, Smut, heavy internal monologue, internalized homophobia (implied), new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cards_Youre_Delta/pseuds/The_Cards_Youre_Delta
Summary: Murdoc and 2D have their first official date since getting together. Fluff and humor and smut. I tried really hard I swear!





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with constructive criticism! I'm always looking to better my work and feedback is the best motivation.

“So I’ve been finkin’...” Murdoc felt the words begin to form where his head lay on the singer’s chest before he heard them. It was a dreary, rainy day at Kong and they were the only living people occupying the gigantic building whilst Russel was out running some errands with Noodle. The pair were leaning against each other on the sofa as some forgettable nature show played on the tv, 2D nestling closer and closer as time went on just to steal more of Murdoc’s body heat. _Little leech_ , he thought affectionately.

“That’s new.”

2D scoffed and gently flicked Murdoc’s forehead. “Shut it.” The bassist grinned.

“So?”

“So what?” He asked, confused.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The satanist cackled. “Like ten seconds ago you were ‘finkin’ about something, now you can’t even remember. What was it?”

“Ohhh. Yeah, alright- I remember now.” Murdoc rolled his eyes and gestured for him to get on with it. “Ok. So I was finkin’, we should go out.”

“We are going out, idiot.”

“I know that, ‘m not stupid.”

“That's debatable” The bassist murmured under his breath. 2D heard him and glared, shoving him off his chest, folding his arms and turning away from Murdoc- eyes fixed firmly on the tv and mouth clamped shut. He had found the satanist’s weakness for the silent treatment just days after they’d kissed in the laundry room and it quickly became his favorite weapon against him- in hindsight it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Murdoc couldn’t stand being ignored.

“Stu?” The singer didn’t answer, just sat there like an angry statue.  
“C’mon, Stu. You know I din’ mean it.” No response.  
“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! Alright?” Stu’s frown melted off his face, instantly replaced with a smile and he pulled Murdoc back into the cozy position they’d been in before.

“So what were you on about?”

“I fink we should go out tonight- like on a date. A proper date.”

“What like, go to some posh restaurant and pull yer chair out for you and all that? Y’know we’ll have to answer a shit load of questions if someone sees us. I mean, I know they'll find out eventually but- we’ve only been at this for-”

“No, no, no! Nofin’ like that! Just, I dunno, go to a movie or mini golf or somefink.”

“Mini golf?” He scoffed. “What are we, twelve?”

“Fuck off. Mini golf is fun.”

“I ffffaaail to see how traipsing around on some putting green with a bunch of six year olds is fun.”

Stu grinned. “Pfft. See, you've been goin’ about it all wrong- ya gotta go midnight mini golfing.”

“S’that it? It instantly becomes fun because it's dark out? Stu, you gotta ease up on those fucking meds. Turnin’ yer brain to mush.”

“Nonono. I used to do this with my mates in school- what you gotta do is get sloshed in the car park first, or smoke somefink, or pop some pills. An then, when you go in it's fun as shite” Stu smirked a little at the way Murdoc raised his eyebrows, showing his suddenly gained interest and the bassist cursed himself for encouraging him.

He continued “AND the staff on graveyard shift won't stop you no matta’ what you do cause they're all either stoned or too tired to care- one time my ol’ friend, Matt- I fink he's a lawyer now-” he broke into a laugh,“he dislocated his shoulder fallin’ off the top of the windmill.”

“Why was he up there in the first place?”

Stu grinned. “I dared ‘im to.” Murdoc widened his eyes in disbelief. “What? I was wild in my teen years, okay?”

He laughed. “Well shit. Alright, sounds fun but try not to maim me, ok?”

2D snorted and kissed him on the cheek, getting off the sofa. “I'll try my best, Muds. We’ll head out after dinner, yeah? I'll try to find a place that's open late.”

“Sounds good.”  
*****  
About half an hour after dinner was over Russel bid them all goodnight, going off to tuck Noodle into bed. 2D walked up from the table over to where Murdoc was lazing in a beaten up recliner.

“Uh, the only place with mini golf open this late I could find is like a forty minute drive… do you still wanna go? I-it's okay if yo-”

 _Oh, he's nervous. Cute_. The bassist smirked.

“We had better get going then, eh?” He said, clapping the singer on the back already beginning to walk toward the car park.

2D cracked a smile and rushed forward to catch up. “Yeah, let's go!”

He seemed to be feeling rather ballsy then, as he grabbed Murdoc's hand and led them toward his old hatchback. He couldn't understand for the life of him why Stu kept that thing- it had been old when he bought it years ago and just seemed to get worse, with the orange of rust covering large bare patches where the paint had chipped, there were rips in the stained cloth interior, and the engine was at best unreliable.

2D had when they'd only just started getting decent checks for the pub-gigs they got, he'd saved up his cut for months only to proudly drive up to Kong in it. He could remember the giddy look on Stu’s face as he explained how great the hatchback would be for hauling amps and stuff. Maybe then keeping the old rustbucket made sense- but now? They had roadies for that shite. Still. The singer refused to let go of the first thing he'd bought with his music money.

Murdoc let Stu go into the driver's seat without a fight- on top of everything else the car had finicky steering and overly sensitive breaks; 2D was used to it by now but Murdoc sure as hell wasn't about to try and drive that thing.

The situation hadn't properly hit him until they were fifteen minutes into the drive, when the small talk of describing the way there and picking the radio station had dried up- this was the first time he and 2D were spending time together _alone_ as a couple.

Sure they'd hung out around Kong together, but there was always some kind of buffer. The tv would be on or Russel or Noodle would walk in. Regardless of Murdoc (vaguely) knowing what he felt for 2D now, it was still awkward to be alone together- perhaps more now than it was before because they simply didn't know how to move forward comfortably in this uncharted territory.

On top of that: this was the first date he'd had in… awhile. Dates would have just given the wrong impression to the girls he'd been with over the past few years- he wasn't looking for a relationship, he wanted sex, pure and simple; not being clear about that would have just lead to much more trouble than the brief physical release that those late night trysts gave him had been worth.

The troubling thing was, this felt nearly the opposite. He almost didn't want to shag his singer- well, no, not that he didn't want to- more that he was for once nervous with the idea. He'd never done anything with blokes before- what if he wasn't even good? On that note, 2D probably hadn't either.

 _What if we're wrong about us? What if we're not attracted to each other at all and it was just a few drunken flukes? We’ll never be back to normal again- the band will be over!_ Murdoc decided to check if he even thought the singer was attractive anymore (fearing he already knew the answer) and flicked his eyes over to Stu.

He took in the calm look on the man’s face, the way his high cheekbones were beautifully illuminated in the orange glow of road lights- making him look almost otherworldly. The faint uptick at the corner of Stu’s lips, the way his stupid blue hair lightly blew with the aircon, the way he drummed his long fingers absently on the steering wheel were inescapable- Murdoc knew.

_Well shit. There goes the ‘I'm still straight’ theory…_

This could be alright though. 2D had _obviously_ been enamoured with him since they first met. _It'd be hard not to, after all. Really he's lucky I'm interested. I'm doing the lad a favor- he just wouldn't be able to handle a rejection from me, it'd crush him._

Continuing with his newfound altruism (but mostly because he wanted to) Murdoc grabbed 2D’s hand where it rested on the center console and laced their fingers together. Strangely, they fit comfortably. Slender pale fingers intertwined with knobby olive ones with the ease of puzzle pieces. From the corner of his eye Murdoc saw the other man look at their joined hands and smile, and he offered a weak squeeze in acknowledgement.

They spent the rest of the drive like that, only letting go when 2D needed to use the stick shift now and then. Even though Murdoc started getting restless, it had become a bit easier to maintain a conversation.

“So, Stu-pot are we gettin’ close? ‘M gonna get a bedsore if I ‘ave to sit here much longer.”

He scoffed. “I fink you can only get those laying down, Muds. It's like… a little over five minutes to go don't worry.”

“Ughhhhh. Fine. So what's this… miniature golf uh- course?” What were mini golf places called?

He glanced at 2D who nodded in confirmation, interjecting a “yeah, I fink that's right.”

“Course. Alright. What's the mini golf course supposed to look like?”

“Um. Well I didn't really look at that many pictures online- y’know, I thought if I'm not surprised it'll spoil the fun. Reviews looked good though.”

“Mmm.” He grunted in response. Before he could think of more to say, they spotted the garishly painted sign of the mini golf course.  
*****  
2D had been semi right. After they'd shared an intoxicating potluck sitting on the hood of the car (Murdoc brought a flask of rum and 2D brought some beers, he was much more of a lightweight with the way alcohol interacted with his painkillers) they entered ‘Camelot Adventure Golfland’ the first few holes were fun. There'd been one with a castle drawbridge the bassist particularly liked. But after, say, the fifth hole he began to lose interest.

While the buzz helped it also made the task near infuriatingly difficult. There were twenty five holes in total. _Because I suppose they felt the need to make this last even longer than a regular golf game_ , and Murdoc had lost his ball in a moat at hole ten.

In hindsight, he should have slept a bit in the afternoon when he had a chance so he wouldn't be so tired now. _At least Faceache seems to be having fun._ He thought, staring at 2D. The other man didn't notice him as he was lining up his swing, trying to get his ball through the space between two faux logs before an animatronic lumberjack’s axe landed there.

He sighed and leaned on the taller man, placing his forehead at his shoulder.

“Aw come on, Mate! I almost had it.” Stuart’s words were scolding, but his tone was a gentle whisper; almost talking to himself.

“Mmm. ‘M tired.” Murdoc turned his head to grumble into his neck. As he noticed the pink flush coming to 2D’s cheeks at this he smirked and continued. “And you smell nice…” He really cozied into the other man to say it, reaching his arms out to wrap loosely around Stu’s waist and exaggeratedly breathing in the scent of his skin, just hoping for a reaction.

 _He really does smell good_.Murdoc thought, his skin had an almost smoky smell to it, with a faint but familiar sweetness he couldn't identify. Almost like jasmine but not as floral. It was as intoxicating as it was insubstantial. And quite frankly, unfairly sexy. Murdoc glanced around, _Good- nobody in sight_ before gently biting down at the juncture between 2D’s neck and shoulder.

He was rewarded with a little surprised gasp from his singer’s lips, before being spun around and hastily kissed. Unlike all the times before, there was no shyness or gentleness between them- teeth clicked on teeth and a hand was fisted in his hair, and then it was over all too soon. Stu pulled away, Murdoc was barely given time to recover before his hand was grabbed- the other only blurting a quick “Car?” In way of explanation as he dragged him (willingly of course) out towards where they'd parked, not bothering to bring back their balls or clubs.

Before he fully realized what'd happened he felt his back press against the side of the car, only to be tugged back towards 2D by his belt loops. Frenzied kisses and clumsy touches were exchanged without grace. Eventually they managed to fumble the car door open and fell into the passenger seat in a tangled heap.

2D chuckled against his jaw and Murdoc pulled back in indignation. “What's so funny?”

The singer fixed him with a dopey grin, effectively melting away his annoyance. “Sorry, ‘S just…” He flicked his eyes down to Murdoc's lips as he finished. “Did’n fink I’d want you so much this fast.”  
*****  
If anyone had told Murdoc a month ago that today he'd be kneeling in the footwell of the passenger seat in 2D’s shitty car, at three a.m. in the car park outside a mini golf course, about to blow the man- he'd have punched them so hard he'd forget to laugh. And yet here he was.

“Y-Y’know… you don’ have t’ do this if you don’ want to.” The seated man stuttered.

Murdoc chuckled lowly and moved his hand toward 2D’s zip, unbuttoning his trousers while he was at it. “Does it seem like I don't want to do this?” He asked. He was still a bit buzzed from a while ago and the alcohol was working wonders for his confidence, distancing him from any uncertainty. Even though this was his idea, he was still strangely nervous; only now realizing that he'd never actually done this before. _Whatever, he thought, I've gotten plenty- surely I can just… reverse engineer a blowjob, right? If any old slag can do it surely I can too._

“No…” Stuart sighed out as Murdoc’s hands wandered up his thighs, one straying to cup the growing bulge between his legs.

“Mmmm tha’s right, Stu. Now why don't you sit back, relax, and think of ways you can rrrepay me for this later.” He was only half joking, but the singer didn't seem to mind as he melted backward, easing into the slightly reclined car seat and lacing one hand’s fingers through Murdoc’s hair, still shyly looking away.

Murdoc didn't care for that at all, but he decided to let the kid have his fun; after all he had much more to think about right now. He unzipped Stu’s fly and rubbed at him through his pants. Stuart arched upwards involuntary at the action and Murdoc thought alright _, so far so good._

Gathering the last bits of his courage (mostly from the liquid form) he shucked Stu’s trousers and pants down to his thighs, and watched as his cock bobbed forward, mere centimeters from his lips. He sat back on his heels to size him up.

It was, for lack of a better term,  _larger_  than Murdoc had expected. A bit longer than his own. _Of course everything about this bloody ponce has to be tall_. He scoffed to himself, noting with satisfaction a moment later that his bandmate’s (best friend's?) ( _boyfriend’s??_ ) member wasn't quite as thick as his own.

2D finally stopped looking away from Murdoc- probably wondering what the hold up was- and looked downward; he flushed pink as he saw the satanist’s own smoldering gaze trained on his face. Murdoc leaned forward, grasping his cock with a warm, sweaty hand and pressing a sloppy kiss to the head to familiarize himself with it's taste; Stu gasped a quick puff of air in surprise and thrust his hips forward.

“Fuuuckkkk.” 2D hissed, letting his head fall backward and tightening his grip on Murdoc’s hair.

He chuckled filthily. “That good?”

“Mmmm S-so good, Muds. Don’ stop…”

“Pushy now, aren't we?” Murdoc teased but gave in all the same, he enjoyed this more than he'd expected, every little whine and moan Stu let out sent a rush do his ego ano to his groin- possibly the two most dominant regions of his body. Any shame he would be feeling would have to wait for tomorrow, because he was quickly getting too turned on to care. Wrapping his lips around the head sinking further down the shaft, he took him fully into his mouth for the first time.

He shallowly bobbed his head- not wanting to try anything too extreme, at least for now. The bassist couldn't help but flick his eyes upward constantly- judging by the way 2D’s face had flushed red and gone slack in concentration, he certainly was enjoying it but… he'd been hoping for more of a reaction. After all he was Murdoc Niccals: _Infamous Rockstar and Sex God_ \- surely he could get more of a reaction than that.

Once again sitting backward, he tried to recall blowjobs from his past that he particularly enjoyed. Watching 2D’s face, he saw as the singer looked down at him again-just in time to watch him shiver as he made eye contact while licking a hot strip on the underside of his cock from base to head, then pulling back again to blow a soft stream of cool air onto it.

The singer gasped. “Ughhhh- Shit! Fuuckk, Murdoc… Ngh.”

Murdoc smirked, twirling his tongue around the head and licking the slit, tasting the salty bitter taste of precum before taking him into his mouth again; this time the slickness of saliva helped him slide up and down the shaft with ease as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks. 2D had one hand clutching at Murdoc’s hair and the other clenched in a fist at his side, seeming to be battling the urge to just grab his hair in both hands and push him further down his cock.

 _Well_.Murdoc thought. _Wouldn't want to keep him from enjoying himself._  He took the hand from the other’s side and pulled it towards his head, encouraging him to do what he wanted.

2D wasn't as rough as expected. Rather than going all out and fucking Murdoc's face, he simply balled his fists in the bassist’s hair. He liked it more than he'd expected. Gentle tugs of mild pain here and there balanced with the overwhelming warmth and heat and _presence_  of the other man everywhere-his overly long legs on either side of Murdoc, his hands in his hair and the back of his neck, even his voice and the sweet little moans and whines he let out seemed to fill the air leaving no room for Murdoc to breathe.

“Muds… ‘M close, I fink I'm gonna-” he bit his lip, half stifling another thrust of his hips.

That presented a whole new problem Murdoc had failed to think of. What happens now? From his perspective, he had two options: pull back or stay there.

So he did what any perfectly normal person in his situation would do: tried frantically to weigh the pros and cons. While sure, pulling back was the safer option if begged the question of where Stu was going to finish. If he pulled back too late he might just get an eyeful of jizz. If he pulled back too early he'd just have to jerk the singer off, and while that was fine with him, he was none too familiar with 2D’s timing. _Yeah alright, guess I'll stay put_.

Murdoc grabbed 2D’s hips in a vice grip to anchor himself still as he sucked hard once more. Stu let out a little shout in surprise and bucked out his release, hands tightening in Murdoc's hair just on the right side of painful. He gagged as his cock hit the back of his throat but stayed still until he was sure Stu was finished.

 _Shit_.  
He'd forgotten the age old dilemma that staying posed: did he spit or swallow? He thought about this for a few moments and pulled off Stu’s member.

By the time he'd thought _Alright, well, y’know what they say: spitters are quitters and chose instead to swallow,_ he had made the same mistake that he'd made when he took his first shot of lukewarm vodka at the ripe age of twelve: he'd let it sit in his mouth too long. Long enough to realize that his whole life he'd been lied to by porn and one night stands- there was _nothing_ appealing about the taste of semen.

Stuart had tucked himself back into his trousers and was now staring down on him in mild concern, surely seeing the horrified expression on his face. Murdoc grabbed the handle and swung the door open to spit on the pavement, making the filthy ground just a little more gross.

When he returned to the inside of the car 2D was looking guilty. “S-sorry, Muds. I-I din’ mean to make ya-”

He wiped his mouth on his arm and smirked. “ ‘S alright, not your fault, mate.”

2D nodded absently and climbed over into the driver's seat, they sat in awkward silence for a moment more before Murdoc spoke again. “Probably shouldn't ‘ve tried to swallow on the first try, eh?”

Stuart finally _finally_  laughed and grinned. The mood lifted. “So uh… what do you wanna do now? Should we head back, or?”

Murdoc realized how much he really, really wasn't ready to go back. He was trying to come up with an excuse not to leave just yet when 2D piped up.

“Y’know, ‘m kinda hungry still… I fink there's a KFC a few miles from here. You ok if we stop?”

“Yeah!” He said, then he suddenly realized how pathetically excited he sounded. “I mean… if you really want to I guess I'm fine…”

“Alright” He grinned and started his car (it took several attempts but eventually the engine began running) and together they drove off toward late night fast food.


End file.
